The Agents in Sunnydale
by Scully22
Summary: Drusilla takes an interest in Agent Scully from the F.B.I. It's up to the gang, plus Agent Mulder, to save Scully and stop an attack on Sunnydale. Specificities in Chapter 1


Buffy parts: The Buffy aspects to the story are loosely based around season 2. Giles and Jennifer Calendar have more of a "thing".

X-Files parts: Mulder and Scully don't really correlate to the series- it's more of my interpretation of them.

-------------------------------

**Sunnydale- April 17****th ****, 4:00am**

Mulder and Scully walk along an unofficial path through a woodsy park. Scully lags a little behind, bored and restless.

"Why are we here again?"

Munching on his sunflower seeds, Mulder stops dead in his tracks and looks around, "sh."

Scully stands in her spot, her eyes roll. A rustle in a bush behind her catches her attention. Just as she turns around a man comes from behind her and knocks her down. Like in slow motion, Scully notes and is startled by his grotesque face and long front teeth staring her down.

Mulder grabs a stick and whacks the man on the back. The man stumbles over and gets up. Thinking quickly, and taking a risk, Mulder grabs a handful of his seeds from his pocket and throws it at the thing. The man sighs, "You had to do that." He begins picking up the seeds around him.

Scully still remains on the ground in some sort of a shock. Another rustle comes from behind them, Giles and Jennifer come running with stakes and crosses. They hold them up to Mulder, he frowns curiously. Giles spots the vampire picking up seeds.

"Seeds, of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

Mulder helps Scully off the ground as Jennifer goes to stake the vampire. Some more unexpected visitors arrive though, Spike and Drusilla. Jennifer backs away. Giles and her push Mulder and Scully behind them, holding their crosses high.

"Good to see you again," Spike smiles, Drusilla hanging on his arm. Spike looks down to see the spread of seeds; he rolls his eyes and helps the other vampire.

Drusilla is next to follow, "I hate picking up seeds."

"What's going on?" Mulder whispers to Jennifer, she shakes her head.

"You all just get out of here!" Giles demands as they finish collecting.

"Are you going to stop us? You without your pretty little slayer?" Spike smiles and then turns to the other vampire, "you work for us now." The vampire nods.

"I don't like you," Drusilla takes a step forward toward the cross, looking at Giles, "you make my skin sore."

"Just get out of here."

Spike nods, "we'll be back."

The three vampires disappear quickly into the woods.

"What's going on?" Mulder asks again.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asks in return.

"I'm Mul- Fox. This is Dana. I got a call a couple days ago to come down here. I'm… a… paranormal researcher."

"Really?" Giles eyes light up, "what do you study?"

"All things, mostly aliens."

Scully rolls her eyes.

Jennifer looks confused, "But how did you know about the seeds?"

"I've done my research on… vampires."

Both Mulder and Scully wait in anticipation for a rebuttal, there is none.

"Job well done," Giles smiles.

"So those were _vampires_?" Mulder asks sort of quieter than usual.

Both Giles and Jennifer respond, "Yes."

Scully finally chimes in, "Okay, I'm done. I'm going home. You can stay here and play as much as you want Mul- Fox. But I'm going home."

"Wait, wait," he turns to Giles and Jenny, "One minute".

Mulder catches up with her down the road.

"Mulder you're crazy. Vampires do not exist. Those people are either crazy or just pulling your chain. Those people we're probably just on drugs."

"Scully! Those… "people" were vampires. What drug makes you OCD in the middle of an attack?"

"Crazy people, Mulder. Vampires do not exist."

"Look, maybe they have hard evidence. If they do, and they agree to show us, can we stay at least for a day? I'm begging you."

"You don't need me here, you've got everything under control. I'm going home."

"Scully, I do need you here. Please. If they don't have evidence… we'll go."

Giles walks over with Jennifer, "I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but we do have evidence."

Jennifer nods, "we've got evidence up the ying-yang."

Scully rolls her eyes, "ok."

Mulder grins widely, "Can you show us?"

Jenny turns to Giles, "only two hours till sundown, wanna call it a night and show them?"

He nods, "alright, to Sunnydale High."

Scully, "Sunnydale High?"

"Yes my office is there. I'm a librarian at the school. Name is Giles."

"Jenny. I'm the computer teacher."

"I see," Scully looks away doubtful, "lets go then."

"Yes, lets," Giles mutters.

**Sunnydale- April 17****th ****, 6:00am**

Spike and Drusilla are lying in bed beside each other.

"I want the redhead, Spike."

"She did look tasty."

"No. I want to be her sire. I want her to play with me."

"What? You want to change _her_ to one of us?"

"Will you catch her for me?"

"Why do you want her Dru?"

"I tried to read her, but I couldn't."

"Ok. We'll get you the redhead."

She whimpers a few times playfully as she nestles next to him.

"But," he turns to her, "can we eat the man?"

Dru nods, "You can have his blood, I want to make toys from his bones."

"That's my babe."

**Sunnydale High- Library- 7 a.m.**

Scully is sitting at a table with Jennifer, Mulder and Giles are at another having a grand time sharing information and swapping stories.

Scully takes in a deep breath, "So, Buffy is a slayer, Giles is her watcher, Sunnydale is on a "Hellmouth" and vampires try to take over this town again and again?"

Jennifer nods, "it's a lot to take in."

"It's almost impossible to take in."

"Well we're not crazy, we have the book, the evidence and we have more stories than I can count, all of which are completely true. I can tell though that you're much more into "seeing is believing", am I right?"

"For the most part, even then I deny things… That was a joke."

Jennifer smiles.

A man comes in through the window, Scully and Mulder reach for their guns but Giles yells out, "No! No! He's on our side."

Angel's vampire face disappears, "who are they?"

Giles puts his hands up stop any fighting, "friends."

"You're a vampire?" Mulder asks. Angel nods.

"I must be dreaming."

Scully says quietly to her self, "same."

Giles turns to Angel, "is everything ok?"

"I have a friend, he's been spying on Spike. He told me they're planning to kidnap a redhead. I thought of Willow, but-"

All of them look over at Scully who wasn't paying any attention, "what?"

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asks.

"She won't be here till this afternoon, for her training."

"Tell her to meet here at sundown. They will be coming for her, we should all meet her. We could us her as bait."

Giles nods. Angels begins to leave but Mulder stops him.

"Wait. How did you get here? The sun is out."

"My car is blacked out. It's cloudy for now. I figured I had a good chance."

Mulder nods. "I'm Fox by the way."

"Angel."

**Sunnydale High- Library- 7:00 p.m.**

Scully is tired, staring off into space with a book in front of her. Mulder is going through a dozen books that Giles has given him. Xander and Willow are sitting by a computer doing research. Buffy is practicing combat and going over weapons training with Giles.

Jennifer is somewhere out of sight in the library up the stairs. She walks along one of the isles while reading a book on witchcraft. She gets a feeling she's not alone, when she looks up Spike grabs her and covers her mouth. Six more vampires come in through the window quietly.

"Make a sound and I'll snap your neck", Spike whispers into her ear.

The vampires sneak around the top, they look through the shelves waiting for Spike's move. Buffy hands her new extra-long steak to Giles who locks it up in a cabinet.

"Well, I'm not sure what we should do. I guess you two could stay with me tonight. It isn't safe for you elsewhere," Giles offers to Mulder and Scully.

"I don't mind staying here tonight," Mulder mutters while reading. Scully rolls her eyes.

Willow slowly looks up from the computer, "uh oh." Xander turns to her, "what uh oh?" She points and he sees Spike visibly standing at the top floor with Jennifer in his grasp.

"That uh oh."

Everyone's attention turns quickly as the six other vampires appear from all sides. They hold their distance but are ready to pounce on Spike's command.

"Hello library people," Spike begins, everyone turns quickly, "It's nice to see you all again… Oh Slayer, don't look so angry. We're not here for you. We want her." He points to Scully.

Buffy pulls out a stake from behind her back, "she's not yours to take."

Spike nods. The whirlwind of chaos breaks out. Jennifer is thrown, hitting her head on the shelf. Willow and Xander grab Scully and run into Giles' office. Giles throws Mulder a stake and grabs one for himself. Buffy takes on three of the vampires. Mulder fights one, Giles fights two.

Spike walks down the stairs leisurely, he breaks open the door to the office easily. Xander and Willow hold up crosses to keep him at bay till someone can help. Spike just lets out a little laugh, he picks up a chair and throws it at the both of them. They're knocked down harshly.

"Hello, my sweet", Spike smiles at Scully.

**A few minutes later…**

The library is a total complete mess. Everyone, but Scully and Giles, sit around at a desk.

"I can't take this, I am going to find her," Mulder says as he stands and heads to the door.

Giles comes out from his office holding three books, "wait. I may have some thing."

Mulder comes hesitantly and sits back down.

"When Drusilla and Spike ran the first time you and Dana met them, I figured something was up. I did some research from what info I knew, but I have a couple questions."

Mulder sits uncomfortably, "What?"

"To your knowledge, has Dana done any magic? Is she a pagan, wiccan?"

"Scully?" he smiles, "never."

"Ok that one's out. There's a story I found a couple times throughout different demonology texts that say a redheaded woman will bear a very powerful son. Perhaps even the son of the Devil himself. Bad news for the hellmouth. Is she pregnant?"

"No." Mulder shakes his head.

"Hm. Well I will have to do a bit more reading," Giles disappears into his office again.

A moment passes in silence.

"I can't take this, I have to go find her," Mulder repeats.

Buffy cuts in, "believe me, you can't just walk in there. If they need or want something, they will protect it till the end. And they're already dead so it's a lot harder to kill them."

"Let's a get a plan going then."

**Midnight**

Scully is tied to the wall, she slowly comes to. When she becomes fully aware she looks forward to see Drusilla and Spike lying in bed watching her.

Spike, "Can't we just eat her?"

"No! She's not for eating. Not yet."

"What is your fascination with her?"

"She's special," she flips over a tarot card in front of her, "I think she is the key to killing the slayer."

Drusilla gets up, she stands beside Scully. She pets Scully's head softly then kneels in front of her.

"I think you're pretty. Tell me I am too."

Scully glares at Drusilla, "I think… you're a juvenile who has watched far too many monster movies."

Drusilla slaps Scully across the face hard.

She begins again, "I think you're pretty. Tell me I am too."

"You can burn in hell!"

Another slap, another phrase, "I think you're pretty. Tell me I am too."

Spike calls from the bed, "Dru, she's not going to say it."

"Sh! Tell me I am too."

Scully, "the day you're pretty is the day I believe in aliens."

Drusilla slaps, twice, and even harder.

"I think you're pretty," same voice and tone, "Tell me I am too."

Scully is out of breath, her cheeks hot and burning, "I think… I think you're pretty."

"See Spike, she's curious."


End file.
